


Bend Me, Stretch Me

by Branch



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka wants to give Soubi something satisfying. At least six years post-canon.  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me, Stretch Me

  


### Ritsuka

Ritsuka glared at the shop front.

"We really don’t have to–"

"Shut up," Ritsuka snapped. "We’re going in." He latched onto Soubi’s hand and towed him into the store and if he was holding on tighter than towing demanded, well, no one knew that but Soubi. And Soubi wasn’t actually laughing, so Ritsuka didn’t have to actually die of embarrassment.

The woman behind the counter greeted them cheerily and Ritsuka twitched a bit, hurrying Soubi past before the clerk could try to be helpful. Safely, sort of, among the shelves, he let go of Soubi and crossed his arms, trying not to look at anything. "Okay. So. What do you want?"

Soubi cleared his throat. "Well. Let me take a look around and see."

There were days Ritsuka wished he still had his ears just so he could pin them back to show how little he appreciated Soubi’s sense of humor.

Of course, if he still had his ears, he probably wouldn’t be allowed in here.

He trailed after Soubi as Soubi wandered through the shelves. He was not going to clutch the hem of his boyfriend’s coat like a freaked out little kid. He was _not_.

"Hmm. What about this?"

Ritsuka registered that Soubi had stopped in front of the rack of dildos, which wasn’t quite what he had expected, and let out a silent breath of relief. He’d said anything, but… And then Soubi turned around and Ritsuka’s sigh turned into a squeak.

"You… um…" Ritsuka swallowed, taking in just how big the brightly colored dildo Soubi was holding really was. "You sure?"

"If you don’t want to," Soubi started, and Ritsuka waved a hand as if to bat down the words.

"I said anything and I meant it! Just…" he took a breath. "You’re sure?"

"I’d like it," Soubi said softly.

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay." He turned for the register, Soubi close behind him. He hoped that smiley clerk didn’t say anything about this, because then he’d have to blush. And then he really would die of embarrassment.

### Soubi

"Oh… oh god, Ritsuka, yes…"

Soubi sprawled, panting, over the bed and the couple of pillows that were lifting his ass up so Ritsuka could push an enormous dildo into it.

Life was very good, sometimes.

He moaned as Ritsuka pushed it in a little deeper. Ritsuka was going very slow, which Soubi had expected and didn’t object to. This was worth savoring, the ferocious stretch as slick glass forced him open. The faint ache as it held him open, sliding deeper and deeper a tiny bit at a time.

"Nnn… oh please… ahhh…"

The muscles of his legs trembled with reaction and his breath came in deep gasps. This was just as intense as he’d dreamed it might be.

"Aah, _please_…"

He groaned into the sheets as the dildo slid in all the way.

"Okay?" Ritsuka asked behind him, sounding a bit breathless himself.

"Wonderful," Soubi gasped. "Incredible. Please, Ritsuka, _fuck me_…" He moaned, hoarse, and shuddered as Ritsuka pulled the dildo back, all his muscles slack and watery in its wake.

When Ritsuka pushed it in again, a little harder this time, he could only whimper.

It was so perfect, so sweet to lie pliant under Ritsuka and have his ass worked hard until his whole body trembled, overloaded with sensation. He could barely move for it, could only make pleading sounds as Ritsuka drove the huge dildo into him over and over.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered.

The sound of his Sacrifice’s voice, that husky, pushed him over the edge.

"Ahh!" Soubi’s whole body shook as orgasm rocked through him and muscles stretched to their limit tried to clench. "Yes! _Please_, yes…"

It was like being in the heart of a fire and he was too wrung out to even twitch as Ritsuka pulled the dildo free, hesitant as he tugged against the grip of Soubi’s body. Ritsuka’s hands rubbed gently over his back.

"You sure you’re okay?" Ritsuka asked, anxious. "You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?"

Soubi smiled and flopped over on his side so he could tug Ritsuka down against him. "I’m very sure. That was perfect." He nuzzled Ritsuka’s hair and murmured. "And you?"

Color stole over Ritsuka’s cheekbones. "You’re…" His fingers traced over Soubi’s chest. "You look really amazing like that."

Soubi chuckled. "Mmm, so you like seeing me spread out under you and shaking while my ass stretches wide around something you’re fucking me with?"

"Sou-_bi_!" Ritsuka was still adorable when he turned red and glared. He made a small _hmph_ and scrunched a bit further down into Soubi’s arms and muttered, "Yes."

Soubi softened in turn, the way Ritsuka always managed to make him. He kissed Ritsuka gently. "Thank you."

Ritsuka smiled, wry and sweet, and kissed him back. "Yeah, well.

"Happy Birthday, Soubi."

 

**End **


End file.
